Originality
by ChsBob9
Summary: The results of a misunderstanding leave Keitaro in the hospital. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Morning Mixups

NOTE: I wish that I owned Love Hina, but I don't. yet.  
  
Love Hina Fanfic  
  
Chapter 1-Early Morning Mix-Ups  
  
As the sunlight sifted through the blinds into the cluttered room, it landed on the woman sleeping with her head in one hand and a pencil in the other, her light brown hair shining in the morning light.  
  
A gentle tapping sounded on her door. "Naru, you in there? It's me, Keitaro." The resident landlord, Keitaro Urashima, said as he cautiously opened the door, not wanting to come in while his fellow student was changing. He saw her sitting at the kotatsu and believed her to be studying, but as he walked over, he heard a soft snore. 'She must have tried to pull another all-nighter. I'll tell the others to leave her be for a while.' He thought as he took the cover off of her kotatsu and slid it over her shoulders. Before he turned to leave, he bent over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Mmmnnn. Keitaro. dummy." She stirred in her sleep, "spending all your money on me."  
  
'Whew, she's just dreaming. She really is cute, especially like this.' He thought, looking at her a few more seconds. 'Well. Better go before she wakes up. Don't want to meet her iron fist again.' He turned to leave, and with a cautiousness and careful step not common for him, he made his way towards the door.  
  
Now, Keitaro Urashima is generally a very clumsy person with the worst sense in timing, but as if the hand of God was over him, he made his way to the door with the stealth of a ninja. He got ten feet from the door when the hand was removed. Mutsumi, with the agility of a boulder crashing down a hill, tripped on a watermelon going to her friend's room, and decimated her door.  
  
Naru woke with a start and realized that there was something different about her room. She peered around her room, trying to find the change. Her gaze passed over a speechless Urashima, a Mutsumi dragging herself to her feet, and a cover on her back. 'That's odd, I didn't fall asleep with a blanket on, did I?' she thought, completely passing her fellow ronins off. After a minute of thought, "Keitaro? Mutsumi? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Oh, hi Narusegawa." Mutsumi began brightly just as the landlord sprinted for the hole that connected Naru's room and his. The two girls watched in amazement as he dove through the air, pushed the board out of the way, and fell through the hole. The two thuds that ensued told them that he must have missed his desk.  
  
"What was that all about?" she yawned as she stood up to greet her friend. The dark haired girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. Anyway, why are you in here?"  
  
"I thought that you would be up and wanted to know if you wished to have an early morning study session. I'm sorry if I have disturbed you. When did you go to sleep?"  
  
"Sometime before dawn, I think. YYAAWWNN. How 'bout you. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Oh yes, like a log. Especially after what happened last night."  
  
Now fully awake, "That's right, I heard you two down there. What were you doing so late at night?"  
  
"Kei-Kun and I were screwing until about midnight when I went home. It was amazing. So long, so hard." She slightly blushed.  
  
"Kei. Keitaro.Keitaro and you." her temple throbbed noticeably. "KEITARO!!"  
  
*Now, just to clear a few things up. The night before, Keitaro and Mutsumi were up building her a shelve for her books. THIS IS NOT A HENTAI STORY. Mutsumi just said what she meant, just in a wrong fashion.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
So, what did you think? This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please tell me your thoughts on how to make it better. It is going to get better down the road, trust me. 


	2. The Chase

Love Hina Fanfic Chapter 2- The Chase A loud thump and only a dull ache in his spine told Keitaro that he had landed safely. Picking himself up, he quickly made his way to the door and went to the breakfast table, where everyone was eating. He noticed three empty chairs; his, Naru's, and when she was over, Mutsumi's. He was just about to have a seat when a voice that would make demons quake in their boots rang out. "KEITARO!!" "Urashima, what have you done to upset my sempai?" Motoko Ayoma asked as she slowly drew her sword. "N.n.nothing. I swear!" 'OH CRAP she's in a mood. Gotta get outta here before she comes down.' "Heh heh, well. Gotta run. I'll see ya later." he called as he sprinted out of the Hinata House's front door, nearly knocking his aunt over. "Sorry, but I gotta go." "Wha-" Haruka started before the auburn haired girl came down the steps. "Where is he?" she asked, looking everyone in the eyes. They were all too afraid to answer, for they saw the hell-spawned fury emanating all around her. "Tell me where he is." "H.he.he just left." Shinobu Maehara timidly stated as one of her sempais glared into her eyes, as if searching her soul. "Where did he go?" She moved her head to look her old friend, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno. "Out, he say where. He just ran like there was no tomorrow." She hurriedly explained. "For him," She gave everyone a last glance over her shoulder before heading out of the door, "there is."  
  
'That was a pretty good movie. Although it would have been better if Naru was there with me. What's up with her anyway? What did I 'do' this time. It's not like I saw her half naked or anything.' While he was thinking about how to confront the problem in front of him, he didn't notice the beautiful woman with a long black braid start to walk beside him. "Kei-Kun?" 'I even helped her. She could have gotten a cold, sleeping like that.' He finally noticed the tapping on his shoulder. Mutsumi smiled brightly as he realized she was standing there. "Oh, man Mutsumi. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Why did you sneak up on me?" "Sneak up? I've been walking beside you for the past 5 minutes. You weren't paying any attention to what I said." She fake pouted. "In fact, I bet you were thinking about Narusegawa." "Where is she?" "Out looking for you. Something about having your head and putting it on a steak. That wouldn't taste very good would it?" "Please, Mutsumi, promise me that you won't tell her where I am." "She won't have too." Naru got off the bench she was sitting on. "I figured she would be drawn to you, so I followed her." "N. Naru." "Good to see ya." A slightly sadistic smile formed across her lips. "HUH?! You chased me down to say 'Good to see ya?'" He asked, he backed away a little. "Let me rephrase that." The smile dimmed. "Good to see you alive. I didn't want anyone else to kill you before I got the chance." "Wha. what did I do?" "You have the nerve to play dumb?!" the smile was gone, replaced by the look of an injured animal, laced with a full hearted hate towards the hunter. While she got her fist out of her pocket and was winding up, he was backing up, muttering incoherent words. He bumped into Mutsumi for a second, but she backed up more to give him clearance to take off. None of them noticed the bus.  
  
"Keitaro? Keitaro? Oh god, what have I done? Don't just stand there, call an ambulance. Please don't die. I need you too much. Please, I am so sorry. I love you too much to let you go."  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Hospital Confessions

Love Hina Fanfic  
  
Chapter 3- Hospital Confessions  
  
"A broken leg, arm, nose, and possibly a scull fracture. For the girl, a cracked rib, and a pulled muscle in her right arm. I believe that they will both be OK, but would you mind telling me what happened to them?" Naru looked blankly at the paramedic who had just gotten done checking over her handy-work. She sat down on the curb next to the ambulance, covered in an emergency blanket. "It was my fault. Mine. Not his. Mine." "She's been saying that since we got here. And it's lucky that we got here when we did, or the young man may not be alive right now." The head paramedic's words hit Naru like a sack of bricks. She began to cry, her face buried in her hands and her long brown hair flowing around her. "Poor girl. I hate having to watch the heartbroken survivors of this type of thing." They started to walk off, but looked back and decided that they would keep her company until the other girls arrived. "We can't just leave her here crying." The head paramedic tried to put his arm over her to help comfort her, but was shaken off with a sob.  
  
Searing light flooded Keitaro Urashima's senses as he woke for the first time in 3 days. The first thing that he saw was a white ceiling, and, looking around, dull, gray curtains, a machine holding his slings, a table with flowers, and finally a blurry patch of brown resting on his right hand. Without his glasses, he could not see it clearly, but he could tell that it was a woman. He noticed a black, circular shape on the desk next to him and figured it was his pair of glasses. He decided to let the sleeping girl rest while he tried to figure out exactly who she was. 'Shinobu. No she has black hair. As does Motoko, Haruka, and Mutsumi. Both Sarah and Su have blond hair. That leaves. Kitsune and Naru. Kitsune has short hair, so it can't be her. OH GOD!!' "Keitaro? You're awake?" She asked sleepily as she looked up at her masterpiece. Where his brown hair had once been, there was now a bandage. His left arm, right leg, and nose had casts on them. There were cuts and scrapes around his eyes from where his glasses had been shattered by her fist. 'All of this because of one punch. He hadn't done anything wrong this time, why did this happen.' She looked into his brown eyes, seeing only the pain and sorrow that she had caused. She saw betrayal and bitterness, and something else. She still saw some of the old Keitaro in there. She noticed that when he looked at her, his countenance got softer and his eyes glowed with a soft light. She saw his loyalty to her; she saw that he wanted to make her happy. Now more than ever, she wanted to tell him how she felt. She wished to hear the words come out of her mouth, and his. "Are you feeling any better?" He nodded dumbly. "Y.yes." He replied timidly, still remembering her words. Flashback "Good to see ya." A slightly sadistic smile formed across her lips. "HUH?! You chased me down to say 'Good to see ya?'" He asked, he backed away a little. "Let me rephrase that." The smile dimmed. "Good to see you alive. I didn't want anyone else to kill you before I got the chance." End Flashback  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the memory from it. "Uh. what happened? I remember the punch, but nothing after that." He looked down at her, trying to read her eyes. The girl looked down, tears welling in her eyes. "I punched you, and then you hit. hit Mutsumi while in the air. If you weren't there, she would have died." "Huh?" "You landed on top of her. A bus that had been travelling down the road." She choked on the words. "The bus ran over you. I saw the look of one who was betrayed in your eyes right before they went blank." She struggled to stay in control of her emotions. "I saw a pool of blood form around you. At first I thought that it was both of yours. Then the people on the streets had gotten you off of Mutsumi and found that she was pretty much fine. All the blood on the ground belonged. belonged." She broke down and started bawling. Keitaro put his right arm over her to comfort her. "Naru. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll make it up to you. I swear." Tears started to form in his eyes. "No matter how." Naru looked up with even more pain in her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just misunderstood a . statement from Mutsumi. I should be the one begging for forgiveness, not you." This unleashed a fresh wave of tears from Naru, forcing her to look down again. Keitaro put his hand under his friend's chin and lifted it gently. "Naru, I want to be sure that I heard right." "Huh?" "Did you say 'I love you too much to let you go now' after you hit me?" End Chapter 3  
  
Well? How do you like it? Keep the reviews coming. There is more to come. 


	4. Bedside Conversations

Chapter 4 - Bedside Matters  
  
"Did you say 'I love you too much to let you go now.' after you hit me?" His brown eyes searched her once radiant ones for the answer, but found only tears and remorse. After a few seconds silence, she tried to look away, but his hand kept her head in the same position. "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to." He sighed. "How long have I been out?" He dropped his hand with a weak smile. 'Thank God he's changing the subject.' She looked at her watch and thought a second. "About three days. You lost a lot of blood." "Really? Wow. How's Mutsumi doing?" He asked to take his mind off his own problems and with other people's. "She'll be fine in a few days. She got a few scrapes, a pulled muscle, and a cracked rib, but nothing she can't bounce back from." "And the girls?" "They're holding up fine. Shinobu is a little frantic, but they seem to be taking it better than I would have thought. Motoko has been wearing herself out at practice and Su is in her room constantly. Probably working on a "Bone-Fixer-Upper" or something like that." They both chuckled at that thought. "Yeah, most likely. How about you? How are you holding up?" A small smile crept across his face. "Huh?" He sat back a little. "Me?... I guess I'm fine." "Have you studied at all?" His grin flickered slightly, anticipating the answer. "Honestly." She looked down again. "No. I haven't thought about much besides you and how I hurt you. I guess I've been too worried to concentrate." His smile became miniscule as she said this. He picked up the glasses on the table next to his bed. 'Guess these are hers, not mine.' "You know that you have to get into Tokyo U this year, right? I'm used to being a ronin. I can handle another year. But I need you to get in this year. I need someone to show the way for me next year. Promise me. Do want three years of studying to be in vain. All those missed opportunities, all that missed fun." By now his voice was raising in anger. "And think of your promise to Mutsumi. I hereby terminate our promise to get in together, just go on without me." Tears started streaming down her face. "No. I will not abandon you. I promise that we will get in together. No matter what." "Naru." His smile brightened while his eyes dimmed a little. His voice dropped in a softer tone. "It's unlikely that I'll get in this year. Don't worry about me and stop torturing yourself by taking all the blame. I should have asked why the fires of hell burned in your eyes instead of running off." They both laughed a little at his joke. "It's probably better that you did. I was able to calm down a lot. If you hadn't, the entirety of the Hinata House would be grieving over their loss. I never wanted you to suffer like this. I wanted you to apologize for what I had thought you had done, so I could just hit you and forget about it, like usual. I wanted you to tell me I was wrong. I wanted to forgive you after a while. When you said you had no clue what I was talking about," her voice started to rise in hysterity, "I wanted you dead. Now I've done something much worse." She started to cry again. "Ple.*hic* please forg.*hic*please forgive me." "Naru.don't cry Naru." He slipped his good arm over her shoulder. "I'll be fine. I'm immortal, right?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining from the water of her tears. Another strange light seemed to emanate from within. "I'll be studying with you in a few days." His voice lowered as he inched his face closer to hers. "I can't stay mad at you too long. That would affect.our.studies." His face was an inch from hers when the door burst open. The ronins shot back like teenagers caught in the act to their original positions as Su bounded into the room. "Hiyas." The blond haired foreigner went to her Big Brother's side. "Whatcha doin'?" Motoko walked in and stood behind her. "You too looked pretty close." Motoko raised her fist over Su's head. "Were you about to get it on?" WHAP!!  
  
End Chapter 4 


End file.
